PlasmaCraft Wiki
Welcome to the PlasmaCraft Wiki PlasmaCraft is a minecraft mod that adds several Caustic Liquids and Ores which can be used for various items . The PlasmaCraft IRC chat. Irc server is irc.esper.net, room name is #PlasmaCraft. Direct link to the chat: http://bit.ly/f8syFD (Choose a username, and If you ask a question, don't expect an answer within 10 seconds (don't leave right after you join)) Download You can download PlasmaCraft here Categories. *Caustic Liquids *Ores *Weapons *Items *Blocks Changelog 0.2.5: -Fixed right clicking anything other than a caustic liquid source block crashing the game. -Fixed the hazmat suit texture being empty.(Thanks Dirtdevourer) -Gun entities now melt snow and burn tall grass properly. -Added all the plasmacraft stuff to the creative inventory -Cryonite now doesnt emit light anymore -Fixed frozen cryonite generation -Acid pools now spawn on the surface aswell -Fixed the active plasmificator texture being the texture of cryonitestill -Fixed the Plasmificator returning vials for anything other than a filled vial -Fixed plasmificator crash when nowhere to put empty vials (now drops them outside the plasmificator) -Fixed the plasmificator not properly switching texture from active to inactive. -Fixed placing the radionite boat in smp crashing the client -Fixed the radionite boat dropping wood instead of radionite -Fixed a bug where the plasmificator would delete all its contents -Fixed buckets destroying caustic sources 0.2.4: -Minecraft 1.0.0 Compatability Changed radionite color -Vials are now stackable -Fixed multiplayer bugs -Now uses forge! -Gun durability increased 0.2.3: -Minecraft 1.7.X Compatability -Added Cryonite Liquid -Added Frozen Cryonite -Netherflow vials can now be used as furnace fuel. -Added Thermonuclear Pellets -Added Cryo Batteries -Added Cryo Blaster (Unfinished/Broken) 0.2.2: -Added new property: "LiquidSourceExplodesAfterCausticExplosion" (If the liquids touch each other, all the blocks will blow up, leaving no liquids behind. (except for acid.)) -Minecraft 1.6.6 compatability. -Increased battery recycle chance, -added durability to weapons. -Plasmagel is now stackable. -Fixed the animated plasmificator sprite in high-resolution texturepacks! (Thanks Blackmoon!) '(More weapon mods/ mutated creatures/multiplayer coming soon!)' 0.2.1: -Removed achievements. Added animation for active plasmificator. 0.2.0: -Added Uranium ore. -Added the laser rifle, plasma rifle, rail gun, acid launcher, Laser Shotgun, Rifle beam splitter. -Added Achievements. -Added Caustic Batterys. -Added energy cells. -Added more liquid collision variations. 0.1.8: Compatability with Minecraft v1.5_01 0.1.7: Compatability with Minecraft v1.4_01 0.1.6: Now compatible with ModLoader v5. 0.1.5: Bugfix release. Bugs fixed: - Ores and liquids now spawn in the Nether. - Handling in caustic liquids is fixed. - Xau's HD texture patcher should no longer cause invisible liquids. - Acid/Water interaction now produces Clay as a precipitate, eliminating infinite chunk updates when acid touches water. - Uranium added (does not spawn yet) - Acid TNT basin generation is fixed. - The top texture on still water is fixed. - The Plasmificator queue is now functional. - WorldGen control values have been exposed in the props file, for dirty cheaters 0.1: Initial release. Known issues: Radionite Boat's protection ability does not function, Plasmificator queue does not function, caustic physics is a bit odd, caustic combinations mostly lead to explosions but should lead to other things. Recent Activity __NOEDITSECTION__ __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Browse